RWBY: Black Chronicle
by RejectedKnight34
Summary: Twenty-six years ago, a catastrophe shook the face of Vale. This disaster threatened every man, woman, and child in the kingdom. Though the world forgot the events, what happened affected a great many people and left its scar on the world. This is the story of a love so strong and a betrayal so deep, it brought kingdoms to their knees. This is the Black Chronicle.


_Author's Note: So, while I build suspense for the next chapter of Sunshine and Shadows (and it WILL be amazing, trust me), I've decided to go ahead and greenlight myself for a prequel series. I hope to alternate chapters, releasing a chapter of Black Chronicle and a chapter of Sunshine and Shadows at least once a week, each. That said, some background info:_

_This story takes place twenty years ago and focuses on Team BLCK. Flynn Cole, Azura Lapis, Kryo Corona, and Black Taurus. This team of gifted people would set in motion events that would change the world. This story is essential for understanding the upcoming chapters of Sunshing and Shadows._

_Anyway! I hope you enjoy the new story, as I am very much looking forward to writing it!_

* * *

><p>Twenty years ago, a catastrophe shook the face of Vale. This disaster threatened every man, woman, and child in the kingdom, and even the world. Though the world forgot the events, what happened affected a great many people and left its scar on the world.<p>

This is the story of a love so strong and a betrayal so deep, it brought kingdoms to their knees. This is the Black Chronicle.

* * *

><p>Cole lay beneath the tree, gentle shade lulling him towards a quiet afternoon nap. A sudden commotion and yelling voices disturbed the breezy summer day. Cole sighed and rolled over onto his side—only to be hit in the face with an apple. Cole clutched his nose and picked up the offending fruit. Grimacing and glancing around, he saw the perpetrator.<p>

A young, dark-skinned boy with pitch black hair and deep red ram's horns ran through the street, laughing. His ragged shirt was stuffed full of fruit and bread, obviously stolen from the street vendors. His bare feet pattered down the cobblestone road and several security droids gave chase, their blocky movement just slow enough that the young Faunus could keep his lead.

Cole sighed and stood. His brown trench coat fell into place around his long legs. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leapt out of the shade of the tree towards the Faunus, landing in front of him. The Faunus skidded to a halt and food flew everywhere as he nearly avoided crashing into the new obstacle.

"Gah, I almost got away." The young man glowered at Cole and grabbed at some of the food on the street. Cole bent over and grabbed the young man's shirt collar and hoisted him to his feet.

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding the apple up for the criminal's inspection.

"Why yes, yes it is." The boy's voice was silky and smooth and Cole almost believed him for a moment before he snapped out of it. The boy had brought the apple to his lips and was in the process of taking a bite.

Cole rolled his eyes and let go of the Faunus. "What's your name, kid?"

"Black." The young man muttered around chunks of fruit. He quickly swallowed. "Black. Black Taurus is my name, stealing's the game."

"Not many would openly admit to being a thief."

"Not many can get away with it as easily as I can." Black retorted.

Cole rolled his eyes and sighed once more. The security droids had caught up and in monotone voices asked Cole to hand over the Faunus. Cole hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and handing the kid over.

"Hey kid."

Black looked up between long locks of black hair. "Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble from now on."

Black just grinned and took another bite of the apple as the security droids hauled him away.

Cole just shook his head, shoved his hands back in his pockets and started walking back to Elysium Academy. As his black boots clacked along the road, he lost himself in thought. Tomorrow was graduation. If he passed the combat trials, he could apply to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Hunter School in Vale. He sighed. It had always been his dream to study at Beacon. Ever since he'd constructed his weapon at Elysium he'd wanted to fight monsters.

The recent Faunus war had taken away his only family and being a Hunter seemed as good a thing to do with his life as any.

As he walked, he noticed a small figure flitting from lamp post to lamp post, trying to keep out of sight.

Cole, for the umpteenth time that day, rolled his eyes and turned around. The young girl nearly crashed into him before flitting away behind the closest post.

"Azura, I can see you."

"No you can't." A soft and silky voice replied. "Also, I don't know who this Azura is. She sounds awesome though."

"Azura Lapis, come out now."

"Stop talking to a lamp post, crazy. That's how rumors get started."

Cole huffed and walked away. "Have it your way. See you back at Elysium."

"WAIT!"

Cole barely had time to turn around before the blue-haired Azura crashed into him, hugging him around the waist. They landed on the sidewalk, a tangled mess of arms and legs. Cole tried to speak but his voice was muffled by two very awkward mounds shoved in his face. "Azmfuh gef off fuff meh."

Azura's eyes widened and she sat up, straddling Cole. "Oh. Um. Sorry…Cole." She blushed deeply and Cole closed his eyes desperately trying not to think about the younger girl's…endowment. Despite being sixteen, she was already bigger than most of the girls in their grade. A fact she was very aware of. A fact that had been painfully and embarrassingly reminded to Cole nearly every day as the klutz crashed into him at almost every meeting.

"Azura, you're gonna suffocate me one of these days." He looked up into big blue apologetic eyes. She puffed her lip out and put her arms together, pushing her breasts up higher, the soft material of her tank top allowing for a very enticing view.

"I'm sorry, Cole. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Cole tried, he really did, not to smile, but she was too cute and he sat up and kissed her softly. She melted into his embrace for a moment before resuming her giddy antics. She stood and offered her hand to Cole. He reached up, his fingerless gloves clasping her soft skin. She blushed again and brushed a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

Cole brushed his knuckles across her cheek and she took his hand in hers. For a moment, he thought he might get another kiss, but she just wrapped her arms around his and grinned.

Around her, Cole couldn't help but smile, even when she was being a pain. They'd been friends since childhood. Her mother let Cole stay at their place after his father had died. The constant close proximity had first brewed hatred, but Azura's mother, ever the matchmaker, got them to get along, and even like each other. When she'd found out that they had started dating, she just smiled and said, 'About time.'

Cole led the way back to Elysium, the blue haired girl hanging onto him every step of the way.

From a few yards away, green eyes watched as they made their way back. Behind them, the crunch of an apple and a smile.


End file.
